Until Forever
by UnicornVamp2125
Summary: Sequel to Perilous Love. With the Volturi's visit coming closer and closer, Jasper and Alice's crisis is getting worse. Especially with a new threat to Alice's life. Must read the first one before this one!
1. Happiness in a Time of Horror

**A/N: finally! The first chapter of the sequel to 'Perilous Love'. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

It had been almost two years since I met Jasper Whitlock, who effectively changed my life. Jasper was perfect in every sense of the word. He's gorgeous, wise, and gentlemanly. Oh, and he's a vampire.

We had fallen in love my junior year of high school. Now, it was the summer after my senior year. Soon, I'd be going to college. Or so everyone thought. I was hoping for something else.

Hopefully, Jasper would change me. Turn me into a vampire like him. I'd have to wait a little while, but _then_ I'd go to college. I already had it all worked out in my head. The only thing left to happen would be for Jasper to actually decide to change me. He's almost totally against it. The past year hadn't swayed his decision very much.

Especially when my older sister, Bella, gave birth to her daughter, Renesmee Carlie Mason. The fact that vampires couldn't birth children made him think I should stay human. He was convinced that I wanted kids. And if that wasn't enough, he was also convinced he'd be taking my soul away.

I knew he wasn't damned. He's way too amazing to be soulless. Of course, he never listens to _me._

And to top it all off, at any time the rulers of the vampire world, the Volturi, were coming to get us. We had been waiting for over a year, but they still hadn't showed. It had us both on edge.

You see, vampires aren't supposed to tell humans about their existence. Jasper broke the law when he told me. The fact that we're together is even worse. The only way we'd get to live is if Jasper changed me, but he still won't do it. It really pisses me off.

But despite how difficult it is, I wouldn't trade my life for anything. Before I met Jasper, it might have been easier, but it was empty. With Jasper, I didn't care if I it was hard and deadly, I had love in my life. That was something I never had before.

"So Alice, when are _you_ getting married?"

I looked up quickly. Bella was standing in my bedroom doorway, Renesmee in her arms. Renesmee, or Nessie (though Bella hates it), is a beautiful child. She has Edward's bronze colored hair with Bella's brown eyes. Pretty much everyone obsesses over her because she's the first grandchild. My sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett McCarty are trying for a baby, though.

I chuckled. "Whenever Jasper decides to ask."

Bella smirked. "You've seen it?" Bella was referring to my ability to see the future. I have to be asleep though.

"Maybe…"

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're such a cheater."

"I try."

"You never did tell me; why'd you cut your hair?"

I reached up to touch my short spikey hair. "No reason." Yes, there was a reason. A stupid reason.

In every vision I had of myself and Jasper, I had short hair. I figured if I cut it, I'd be closer to that future. It was a very vain, childish hope, but hey, I was trying. If only he'd bite me…

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because it seemed that Jasper really liked it…"

He did? This was news to me. "Really?"

Bella chuckled. "Yeah, I was there when he first saw it, remember? He looked completely and utterly….in love."

I bit my lip, trying to hide the huge grin I felt coming on. "Oh. That's cool."

Bella laughed. "Liar!" I laughed too.

Nessie squirmed in Bella's arms and she glanced down, shifting her.

"So, what're you doing here? I didn't hear you," I said, looking up at Bella. Bella and Edward live close by while I still live with my parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

Bella came in and sat down next to me on my bed. "It's Mom and Dad's anniversary, remember?"

"Oh shit," I muttered. I _didn't_ remember. Why the hell had I forgotten? Oh right. I had been thinking about my vampire dilemma.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Bella asked sympathetically. "We can just say my present's from both of us."

I sighed and shook my head. "Nah, they'll know." I fell back on my bed in defeat.

"What made you forget? You _always_ remember."

"I've been thinking about…the Volturi," I answered honestly. I had been contemplating just lying, but Bella always seemed to know when I was.

Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "When are they coming?"

Bella, along with our parents and Rosalie, know about Jasper. But, Bella's the only other person who knows about the Volturi, apart from Jasper and me. "We have no idea," I whispered.

She wordlessly hugged me with the arm that wasn't holding Renesmee. If you were ever looking for comfort, Bella was the one to go to, besides Mom. Bella was mothering and sweet and sympathetic. A great shoulder to cry on.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

Both Bella and I turned to see Jasper standing in front of my window. That's how he gets in my room, through the window.

Bella smiled secretly at me before standing up. "Hi Jasper, I was just leaving."

Jasper glanced apprehensively at me before smiling at Bella. "Hello Bella, Renesmee." Jasper had this totally dreamy Southern accent that'd been making me melt inside since I first met him.

"Later Alice," Bella called over her shoulder before closing my door.

Jasper joined me on my bed, pulling me against his cold and hard body. Despite his low body temperature, I pressed myself closer. "What's wrong?" Jasper whispered again.

"I'm worried-about the Volturi," I answered quietly.

Jasper's grip tightened slightly. "I won't let them get you."

"I know. I just…"

"I know." I looked up at Jasper's unbelievably beautiful face. It was utter perfection. Pale, gold eyes, high cheekbones, perfect lips, and his perfect wavy blonde hair. I had been speechless ever since I first saw him.

"Jazz," I murmured, reaching up to run my fingers over the perfection. When my fingers skimmed over his lips, he pressed them to my fingers in a kiss. My fingers ran through his hair before settling on the back of his neck. As a silent question, I put a slight amount of pressure there, asking for a kiss. Jasper had a hundred times the strength I did; I couldn't _make _him kiss me.

Jasper gave me a half smile before leaning down and capturing my lips with his. My soft lips moved against his hard ones effortlessly, without a worded command to do so. Kissing a vampire is probably the best sensation (besides sex) ever. It's almost like drinking or getting high. Addicting.

To my displeasure, Jasper broke the kiss off, leaving us both breathless. Jasper doesn't need air, but kissing takes the supply he has which makes the need for air uncomfortable. He's told me.

"I love you," Jasper murmured, tracing my features before brushing his fingers through my short hair.

I tilted my head into his touch. "And I love you."

The next morning, I was only one home because Mom and Dad were on vacation for their anniversary.

I made myself toast for breakfast and poured some orange juice into a glass. When I turned to head into the living room, I was shocked to find Jasper behind me.

I screamed and dropped both the orange juice and the plate with my toast on it. Jasper grabbed both before they hit the floor. Not a drop of juice or a crumb was dropped.

"Don't do that!" I cried.

Jasper just smirked at me.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

I couldn't argue with that sexy Southern accent. He so knew that too. "Evil," I muttered, walking past him. I couldn't hear his footsteps, but I knew he was behind me.

I sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote. Jasper sat beside me and handed me the plate I had forgotten about. I smiled sheepishly at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Jasper said.

I leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around me. I was going to turn the TV on, but I wanted to talk to Jasper anyway. I put the remote back down on the coffee table and turned to look up at him, my plate forgotten. Again.

"Jazz," I whispered. He turned to look down at me. "They've got to be coming soon."

Jasper closed his eyes, his jaw tightening. His whole body tensed. "Please Alice. Don't talk about that."

"We have to! We have to have _some_ kind of plan… We'll get annihilated."

He swallowed once before re-opening his eyes. "Have you seen anything?"

I glanced down at my lap, the previous night returning. Jasper had been out hunting at the border of Alaska and Washington with his friend Peter and his mate Charlotte.

_I stood statue still, staring down the three men in black cloaks. They were pale with red eyes. Behind them, there was a whole army of black to grey cloaks. _

"_Jasper Whitlock, you have broken the rule," the middle cloak said, pushing his hood back and shaking his head slowly. He had long black hair and papery skin. _

"_I know Aro," Jasper, who was standing beside me, said. _

"_But, it is curious. I don't think I have ever seen anything like _this_." Aro gestured to me. I could only see from behind, so I couldn't see what he was referring to. _

"_What are you planning?" I asked. My voice was higher, more bell-like. It was obvious I was a vampire._

_Aro smiled a wide smile. "Now, why would I tell you?" _

_Jasper's hand that wasn't holding mine clenched into a fist. "It was never Alice's fault. It was all mine."_

_I quickly looked up at him, my red eyes widening. "Jazz!"_

_Jasper let go of my hand and stepped forward. "Take me, leave Alice. Please, she has done no harm."_

"_She has taken part in this…this…unknown." He sighed, shaking his head. He turned to the army behind him. "Kill them."_

_Jasper growled, taking a defense position in front of me. One of the bigger vampires somehow got around Jasper. "Alice!" Jasper cried in horror._

"Alice?" Jasper asked, shaking me lightly.

"Noooo!" I cried, swatting at him. I hit my hand against his shoulder. I cried out in pain, grabbing it.

Jasper frowned, taking my hurt hand into his. His hand worked as an ice pack and numbed the pain. "What did you see?"

"Nothing," I lied, staring at my lap.

He tilted my chin back up with his free hand. "Don't lie to me."

"I saw…them… I was a vampire, but they didn't know what to do about us. You stepped forward, saying that I had done nothing." I glared at him. "Don't do that, by the way. Anyway, Aro said that I had taken part in some…unknown? Then he told his army to kill us. A large vampire got around you, to me and…that's it."

Jasper sat stock still, staring at me in horror.

"Jazz?"

He shook his head and sighed. "I won't let that happen." He glanced at the open window. "If you had to estimate when that was happening, what would you say?"

"I'd say it was at least six months from now. There were no leaves on the trees and there was a light dusting of snow."

"Six months…" He sighed again. "Were you…?"

"Yes."

Jasper closed his eyes. "If you were, at least you could protect yourself…"

My heart beat faster. Would he actually agree to change me? "And?"

"And…" He took a deep breath. "I'll do it." I was getting ready to cry out in happiness when he turned to me with a hard expression. "But, we have to be married first."

I blinked a couple times before a small grin started to form. "We're getting married?"

"If you'll agree to put up with me for forever…however long that may be. Will you marry me, Alice Cullen?"

"Yes, I'll marry you. Of course I will." I wrapped my arm around his neck, pressing my face to the cold skin of his neck. "I love you."

Jasper cleared his throat and I pulled back in confusion. "What?"

He reached into his right pocket, coming back out with a ring. My eyes widened. Jasper carefully placed my numb hand on my leg, picking up the other and sliding the ring onto the third finger. He smiled sheepishly at me. "I was already planning to purpose. I'm surprised you didn't see it."

I shrugged, ecstatic as I studied my new ring. "I can't see everything." I jumped up, clapping my hands happily. Then I realized that the right one still hurt. "Ow!" I got over it fast, my happiness returning. "I have to go call Bella and Rose!"


	2. Lie

**A/N: liar liar pants on fire! Lol, you'll get it…  
Note: Rated M for sexual content!  
Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. I do not. :'(**

"You're marrying a…vampire," my mother, Esme, started slowly.

I nodded. "Yes. You already knew that Mom."

"Does that mean that you'll…?"

I bit my lip, trying to decide whether I should tell the truth. "Yes," I said finally.

Mom took a deep breath. "Oh."

I took Mom's hands in mine. "Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine. This is the only way to be with Jasper forever. I promise, once I'm adjusted to the vegetarian diet, I'll visit."

"Won't it be kind of…miserable to live forever?"

"Not as long as I can spend it with Jasper." I hadn't told my parents about the Volturi. I didn't plan to.

Mom frowned at her feet. "I guess it's okay. As long as it's what _you_ want and not Jasper."

I laughed humorlessly. "Jasper was totally against it the whole time! I just managed to convince him."

She smiled slightly. "Okay."

I frowned now. "I'm not going to be a monster. If I can help it, I won't kill one human. Please don't think of it that way."

"How long will it be before you can…not kill people?"

I avoided her eyes. "It took Jasper a while."

"How long?" Mom persisted.

"It took him fifty years, but! If I have Jasper helping me, it would take so much less time."

Mom's lips twitched and I could tell she was trying not to smile. "So if he's 'dead'…."

"Yeah?" I asked, fighting my own smile.

"It would be safe sex?"

I laughed. Thank god she was over it. "Yes!"

It had so much to plan in so little time! Even with Mom, Bella, and Rosalie helping, it would take at least a few months before the wedding could happen.

Mom and Dad were out that night, so I was home alone again. I dropped back onto my bed, heaving a sigh.

"Tired?" Jasper asked, stepping in the window.

I sat up on my elbows. "Kinda. Planning a wedding is hard."

"It's not the first time you have."

"True," I murmured, nodding.

Jasper sat down beside me. He lowered his mouth, giving me a surprise, and greatly appreciated, kiss. I kissed him back happily and safely, not trying to push it this time. I was too tired to deal with Jasper's 'I could kill you' speech.

To my utter shock, Jasper deepened the kiss, kissing me hard and deep. I reached up to wrap my arms around him. Jasper shifted so that he was kneeling above me, his hands on either side of my head.

I pulled back when I was about to burst from loss of air. "Jazz…What's with the change in attitude?"

Jasper kissed my jaw. When he spoke, it was into my skin. "I figured if we were getting married, it would be a good time to give in."

"To what?" I whispered. I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear him say the words.

"My lust for you," he said in a sultry voice that made my skin heat up. I wasn't tired anymore.

Fiercely, Jasper reclaimed my lips. I moaned into the kiss, trying to press my body to his.

Jasper moved from his kneeling position to carefully laying on me. I loved the feeling of his body pressed to mine.

I slid my fingers around his neck to his shirt. I started unbuttoning it, anxious to touch him. I pushed it off his shoulders.

Jasper's hand slid up underneath my shirt on my stomach. I shivered from the cold and the passion. He stopped kissing me in order to lift it over my head.

Itching to have my bare skin against his, I reached behind me to unhook my bra. I slipped the straps down my shoulders. As soon as I had it off, I pressed my chest to his. It felt amazing.

Jasper ran his hand down my side to my skirt. He pulled it down while running his hands down my legs. My fingers went to the button of his jeans. Once I had it undone, Jasper and I worked together push his jeans down.

"You should probably be on top, so I don't squash you," Jasper murmured. He rolled onto his back, leaving me straddling his thighs.

I ran my hands up and down his chest and up into his hair. I pulled his head up to kiss him. Jasper's hands slid down my back and around to my stomach. From there, they went up. He stopped at my breasts. With care, he palmed them and I moaned at the feeling of him touching me so intimately.

Our last pieces of clothing were discarded. Jasper hands slid down to my hips. I was impatient to join with him, but Jasper stopped my, staring into my eyes. "Alice, please, if I'm hurting you or if you want to stop, please tell me."

I nodded. "Okay."

Extremely carefully, Jasper entered me. I moaned while Jasper groaned. "Ugh, Alice, you're so…"

And then it happened. The lie had I been keeping so long was finally revealed. Jasper went through my barrier and he found out I was a virgin. Or…was…

I bit my lip, crying softly. A few tears escaped.

Jasper growled. "You lied to me!"

I nodded, unable to speak. "I wanted to make you jealous," I gasped.

Jasper went to pull out. "No! Don't stop now! That's just plain cruel!"

He stayed still before finally pushing back in. It burned slightly, but the pain quickly pleasure. I reached down to kiss him and twisted my fingers into his hair.

Jasper gradually sped up his thrusts and it was no longer painful. I moaned into his mouth and pressed my body to his.

All too soon, it seemed, I could feel myself about to climax. With one more thrust, I fell over the edge, Jasper following soon after.

I collapsed onto Jasper's cold hard chest, breathing hard. Jasper held me tightly, running his fingers through my hair.

I looked up at him, grinning. "Wow."

Jasper wasn't smiling. "How could you do that?"

I sighed. "I'm really sorry. That was water under the bridge and I didn't feel the need to tell you the truth. Besides, I'm glad I saved myself for you."

Jasper's head fell back against my pillow and he groaned.

"I love you," I said, kissing his neck.

Grudgingly, Jasper said "I love you."

I smiled.

"How was it?" Rosalie asked excitedly.

I grinned widely, thinking about last night. "Amazing."

"Was he good?" Bella asked shyly.

"The best!"

"Did it hurt more since he's…hard?"

Rosalie and I laughed while Bella blushed. "No, he was gentle."

"Well that's good."

Rosalie stood up. "Well girls, I have a husband waiting to baby-make with me. See you later!" She gave us both hugs before leaving. We heard her car leave the driveway before Bella turned to me.

"Something had to have happened to make Jasper to decide to change you," she stated.

I turned away. "I saw them, Bells."

"The Volturi?" she whispered.

I nodded. "In six months, they're coming here."

Bella stared at me.

"And they'll try to kill Jasper and I."

Bella stood up and hugged me tightly. "No matter what happens, I'll always love you, Alice. You're my baby sis."

I hugged Bella back. "I love you too Bella."

"I love you even when you drink nasty blood." She pulled back and grinned at me. "I don't think I could be one. I pass out when I smell it."

I smiled too. "I guess it's good I'm going to be the vampire then, huh?"

"Yeah."

I was so glad all my family was so accepting of my probably terrible decisions. I guess it was because they would want the same if they were in my position.


	3. Kate

**A/N: after this chapter, everything's going to be happening really fast. I might go back after I finish the story and put in missing things as deleted scenes, but as for now, you have been forewarned.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I stared at the paper absently. I was trying to get together a guest list, but my mind kept drifting to Jasper…and the Volturi.

If the wedding was in two months and the Volturi were coming in six, I would only be married to Jasper for four months.

And what would my parents be told if I was killed? Would they cry over their vampiric daughter's death?

I wondered what being a vampire would be like. I wondered how it would feel to go through the change. Jasper had told me once that the pain was excruciating and that you'd rather die than go through it.

And admit, I was slightly scared about going through that. Not that that would change anything. But still…

I shook my head and refocused on the paper. So far, I had only written my family. I rolled my eyes and started writing down my friend's names. Did Jasper have any friends he wanted to invite?

I glanced at my cell phone, trying to decide whether I should ask him about it. Finally, I called him.

"Alice? Is something wrong?" Jasper asked.

I laughed. "No Jazz. I was just wondering, is there anyone specific you want to invite to the wedding? I'm working on the guest list and I was curious. Don't want to leave anyone out." I lifted my left hand to stare at the way the ring gleamed in the rare Forks sunlight.

"Well…Peter and Charlotte, of course. Oh, I have some vegetarian friends in Alaska. The Denali clan. I'll call them about it."

I frowned. "How come you never told me about them? Wait, how many?"

"Let's see, Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen, and her mate Eleazar."

I froze, my hand posed over the paper. Three single vampire women? "Did you ever live with them?" I asked nonchalantly.

Jasper paused before answering. "For a time, yes."

I gulped. "Alone?"

"Alice," Jasper chastised.

"What?"

"You're jealous."

"You're not even here to feel my emotions!"

"I know your voice so well for each though."

I rolled my eyes. "I am _not_ jealous. But…were you ever _with_ one of them?"

"Alice."

"Jasper."

"It was nothing. They prefer human men."

"Which one?" I whispered. "Was she prettier than me? She must have been, she's a vampire."

"Kate. No one, do you hear me? No one is prettier than you Alice. You are the most beautiful girl to ever live."

"What did she look like?"

"I don't see why it matters."

"Then I won't be in shock when I see her at the wedding."

Jasper sighed. "Strawberry blonde, like her sisters Tanya and Irina. I prefer woman with dark hair, though."

"I've got to go, so much to do." I hung up, despite Jasper telling me not to.

Great. So now not only had Jasper been with Maria, but he had also been with this mysterious blonde, Kate? Fuck my life.

I ignored my phone when it rang again. Instead, I threw myself into finishing the guest list.

"Holy fucking shit!" Rosalie cried when I told her about Jasper and this…Kate.

"Yeah," I mumbled, staring at my feet.

"He's such a…a guy!"

"You think she's prettier than me?"

"Of course not! He chose you, didn't he?"

"Well…he said that she preferred human men."

Rosalie pursed her lips. "I bet she wasn't good in bed."

My eyes widened in horror. "You think Jasper slept with her?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess that wasn't the right thing to say."

My shoulders sagged. "Jasper's slept with a _blonde_?"

"It's not always true that blondes have more fun."

I shot a glare at her. "Shut up."

"Alice!" Mom yelled up from the bottom of the stairs. I opened my door and went out into the hallway. "Jasper's here."

I frowned. "Tell him I died."

"Well now, that's not nice," Jasper said. He had just appeared beside Mom.

"Go away Jasper. I don't want to see you right now." I turned and slammed the door to my room. Rosalie gave me a worried glance.

"You should talk to him, tell him how you feel," Rosalie murmured, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I scoffed. "I don't have to tell him how I _feel_."

Rosalie glanced at the door. "Why didn't he just come in the window?"

I sighed. "He probably knew I was angry and that I would get angrier if he did."

"Sounds like he's really trying, Alice. You should give him a chance to explain his side. I usually let Em explain his side."

My lips twitched with a smile. "Usually?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes I just _know_. But you don't know anything about this Kate and Jasper. Let him tell you, then you can decide if you want to kill him or not."

"I wouldn't be able to kill Jasper."

"Trust me, if it's bad enough, you'll find that you actually could kill him."

"No," I smirked, "I meant that I couldn't kill him. He's a vampire."

Rosalie laughed and shook her head. "Later Ali." She waved and opened the door, leaving. Seconds later, there was a knock on the door. I knew it was Jasper.

I sighed and stood, opening it. "Hey."

Jasper came in and shut the door behind him. "Hey."

I sat on my bed and pulled my knees up to my chin. I just couldn't look at him, so I stared at the floor. "Wanna explain?"

It hurt me that I hurt Alice. I didn't think Kate was important enough to mention. "Alice, it was just a few months, not even," I explained. I didn't go to her, even though I wanted to badly. She was angry and wanted space, I needed to respect that. "You mean so much more to me than Kate ever did or ever could."

"This is…" Alice shook her head. "I can't believe you."

I sighed, trying to figure out the best way to explain this to Alice. "Okay, to me, you're…the most amazing person in the world. No one could ever or will ever compare. Next to you, Kate would look like…a mound of dirt next to a…?"

Alice laughed and looked up at me. She stood up and walked over, hugging me. "That was a good try, Jazz. I know you're not good at that."

I hugged her back. "I'm just glad you forgive me."

She buried her face in my shirt and laughed again. "As far as you know. I do know something that would make me forgive you completely…"

"Oh really?"

Alice pulled back and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

If I thought planning someone else's wedding was hard, boy was I wrong. Planning my own wedding was much harder.

I had finally finished the guest list and sent out all the invitations. I had all the food and cake and caterers ordered and scheduled.

Now, I had to pick out a wedding dress and bridesmaid's dresses.

"Something red or pink," Rosalie said, gesturing to a page in the bridal magazine.

"I look awful in those colors," Bella put in.

"What about black? It goes with Rosalie's blonde _and_ your brunette, Bella," I offered. I flipped through the pages, looking for the black dress I had seen in my vision. "A-ha!" I showed it to both of them.

"Wow, I'll look hot," Rosalie said, nodding approvingly.

"You think I'd look okay?" Bella asked.

"I don't think, I _know_," I assured her.

"You've seen it?"

"Maybe." I began flipping again, looking for the wedding dress I had seen. I had flipped through the whole thing and yet I hadn't seen it. "Shit."

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"I can't find my dress!"

"Maybe it was from a different magazine," Bella offered.

"No…I think it was…" I thought back to my vision from the night before. "I think it was custom made. By that designer friend of Rosalie's!"

"Pierre Vodka?" Bella asked with a smirk.

"Pierre _Vatcher_," Rosalie told Bella, glaring.

"Yeah, him! Do you think he'd do it?" I asked excitedly.

"If I ask him nicely. He'll like the challenge of your tiny…I mean petite…frame."

I ignored Rosalie's stab at my size. "Call him!"

"He's going to want to know what you want," Rosalie told me.

"I'll be right back," I called over my shoulder, running upstairs to my room. Underneath my pillow was the sketch of my dress I had made last night. I brought it to Rosalie and thrust it and her cell phone into her hands.

"Wow Ali, this is beautiful," Rosalie murmured, looking at the sketch.

"It was just a rough sketch since Jazz was coming back soon and I didn't want him to see it."

Bella stood and looked over Rosalie's shoulder. Her gaze shifted to my face. "Wow Alice, that'll look so amazing."

I grinned. "Good."


	4. Amazing

**A/N: I skip some things…important things…in this chapter. I might go back sometime and write it as a missing scene, but not right now… just saying**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer **

I ran my fingers through my hair, fussing over it. It looked totally awful. Why couldn't I have waited to cut it?

I slid my hands down the sides of my dress, smoothing out the white layers.

"It looks great," Rosalie assured me, smoothing her own black dress. Her blonde hair was piled on her head except for two curled pieces on either side.

"I told you it'd look amazing," Bella added. Her brunette hair hung around her shoulders and fell just to her mid-back. Renesmee sat in her arms with her bronze hair up in a tiny bun and her pink dress matching the flowers in the basket she was holding.

"You think Jasper will like it?" I asked worriedly, turning to my sisters.

"He won't be able to take his eyes off you," Rosalie said.

"Did you see her?" I whispered. They both knew who I was referring to.

Rosalie winced. "Uh…I saw someone but I'm not sure it was her."

Bella shrugged. "I wasn't looking."

I groaned. "How pretty is she?"

Rosalie bit her lip. "Not that pretty?"

Before I could respond, my dad, Carlisle, appeared in the doorway. "You look lovely, Alice."

"Thanks Dad," I said, smiling.

"Is it time?" Bella asked, shifting Renesmee.

Dad nodded. "Everyone's seated and Edward's waiting for his cue."

"C'mon Renesmee," Bella murmured, standing Renesmee on the ground and holding her hand. She would walk down with Nessie and then come back and go down the aisle as a bridesmaid.

After Bella, Rosalie went down the aisle. Then it was time for Dad and me.

"Ready?" Dad asked, holding out his arm. I took a deep breath and nodded, taking the arm.

Jasper's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist; my arms were around his neck. We moved together to the slow music.

"You look so…perfect," Jasper whispered. I smiled.

"So do you."

I had seen Kate, ruining some of my self-esteem permanently. She was blonde, tall, and gorgeous. She said hi to Jasper and smiled and congratulated me. She was actually kind of nice. I felt bad about hating her.

"Alice!"

I looked up in surprise. Rosalie was rushing at me, a huge grin on her face. I let go of Jasper and turned to her. "What's up?"

"I think I might be pregnant!"

I squealed and hugged Rosalie. "You better be." I pulled back. "What'd Emmy Bear say?"

Rosalie laughed. "He picked me up and spun me around."

"Have you told Mom and Dad?"

"No, I saw you first." She looked around. "Oh! There they are!" She took off again.

"You'll never get to experience that," Jasper muttered.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to him. "So?"

"Alice, maybe you should reconsider-"

"No! You promised," I hissed.

"I still will, but if you want to change your mind-"

"I won't," I assured him.

Jasper's arms came around me again and he sighed. "Why do we always talk about this at weddings?"

I laughed. "I have no idea." Jasper chuckled. "So, do you like my dress?"

"It's the most stunning dress I've ever seen. Where'd you get it?"

"Well…Rosalie's designer friend had it made, but I sketched it."

Jasper stopped and pushed me back a little. His eyes showed his disbelief. "You designed it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I saw it in a vision and I thought it was so beautiful."

"That's amazing."

"Thanks."

Jasper pulled me back into his arms. "You manage to surprise me still?"

"Let's see if I still can after what…fifty years?"

"You're on."

I think, by mutual silent agreement, we weren't going to talk about or think about the Volturi until the time came closer.

"Are we waiting until after the honeymoon?" I asked with a smirk.

Jasper pursed his lips. "I think that what you're planning is so much better than hearing your screams of pain."

"The day after we get back. Promise me."

"I promise Alice, I'll do it the day after we back." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, hiding his emotion from me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be. It's my fault for ever getting involved with you. I had to know this would happen eventually."

I stood up on the tips of my toes. Jasper closed the remaining distance, pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him deeply, since that was allowed now.

He pulled back first. His eyes were no longer hard and distant. I could always seem to call him back from his self-hate.

"I'm shocked Maria didn't show her face," Jasper muttered.

"You thought she was going to come?" I asked in surprise.

He laughed humorlessly. "I wouldn't put it past her."

"Well I'm glad you were wrong."

"So am I."

What I didn't tell him was that deep down, I had been wondering the same thing. I always worried about Maria making a reappearance. I knew she would at some point. Knowing what I did about her, I also wouldn't put it past her to come and crash our wedding. Especially with all the bitterness and hate I knew she had for not only me, but Jasper too.


	5. More Fears

**A/N: this chapter is really hard to understand… kinda…. But yeah, whatever…. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer **

Time seemed to be going faster and faster. It seemed as though the earth was spinning faster and faster. It seemed like everything was going to come to an end much sooner than I had thought.

"This isn't happening," Jasper muttered emotionlessly into his hands.

I placed my hand on his knee. "Jazz, it's going to be fine."

"No!" Jasper turned to me angrily. "It's not going to be fine!"

"You've got to trust me. My vision of the Volturi is still solid."

Jasper raised his chin defiantly. "I thought you said you couldn't see anything."

_Shit_. "Uh…"

"So are you lying to me about the Volturi or your visions?"

I sighed and curled my knees as far up as I could. That wasn't as much as usual. "The Volturi. I was trying to make you feel better."

"Alice, this is my fault." He shook his head. "I never should have even spoken to you."

I sucked in a breath, feeling as though I was just punched in the stomach. "You wish you never met me?"

"If I hadn't, you wouldn't be in this situation."

People on the plane were looking at us strangely. Mostly me though. And I knew why.

"I'd rather be in this situation than have never met you." I slid my hand into Jasper's. He stayed still. "I love you."

It was a moment, but finally Jasper mumbled "I love you."

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, yawning and closing my eyes. "'Night."

I could feel Rosalie's eyes burning a hole in my back, but I had no idea why. I bent my head close to Mom's. "Why is Rose trying to kill me with her eyes?"

Mom frowned deeply. "She was pregnant, but she lost the baby. The day you called, actually."

My eyes widened and I took a deep breath. "Well, that explains it." I looked down at the lump that I called a stomach.

"How is that you're…so large already?"

"Jasper thinks it's because it's half vampire and…taking my life force?" I smiled sheepishly.

"I thought he was dead. How could he produce healthy sperm?" Dad asked, rubbing his chin.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Is this going to…kill you?" Bella whispered.

I stared at my feet. "I don't know."

"It's half monster Alice, of course it'll kill you," Jasper growled.

Mom covered her face, but I knew she was crying. Dad wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

I heard someone coming up behind us, so I turned. Rosalie with Emmett trailing behind came up. "You'll die?" Her face showed small traces of worry, but that's it. The rest was curiosity. I knew what she was thinking.

I shrugged. "I keep saying, I don't know."

Rosalie was thinking that if I died, Jasper would die, and she would be left to care for my child. It would become hers.

And though I was hurt by this, I was glad she wasn't pissed at me anymore. And it was then I realized, this wasn't the Rosalie I knew. She was different now. The loss of her baby changed her. Possibly permanently. Maybe she would never be the almost always nice and happy for me older sister who was just too beautiful for her own good. Maybe she was doomed to be an ice queen for the rest of her live.

Jasper shocked me by glaring at Rosalie. "Let's not talk about Alice dying. I could easily get rid of it with the help Carlisle."

I gasped, backing away from him, my hands protectively over my stomach. "Don't touch it!"

"Come on Alice, it'll be over in no time."

"You said I was missing out on having my own kids! And now, here you are, trying to get rid of my baby! You fucking hypocrite!"

Bella covered Renesmee's ears, wincing.

"Alice, all I'm trying to do is save your life," Jasper murmured, taking my hands.

"Jazz, please respect my decision when I say I'm going through with this. I already love this baby and to take it away from me now would be the cruelest thing anyone could ever do. Please just listen to me."

"The cruelest thing that could happen to me is losing you."

"You might as well be losing me if you take away my baby."

I could tell Jasper was wavering. He hated hurting me. "Alice…" was his final plea.

"Jasper," I responded evenly.

He sighed, closing his eyes. "Fine."

I hugged him. "I'll live. You'll see."

Jasper held me tightly. "I pray that you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

That night, I had a _dream_ (not a vision) that would change everything.

With Aro's vampiric power of knowing a person's every thought, if he touched Jasper or me, he would instantly know that my family knew. After killing us, they'd kill my family.

I sat up, staring at the dark in horror.

"Alice?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"They'll know," I whispered.

"Who will know what?"

I turned to him, my eyes wide. "The Volturi will know that my family knows! They'll kill them, Jazz!"

Jasper's eyes narrowed in decision. "Looks like we're giving your family a choice…"

"And so you see, the creepy ultra scary vampires will know that you know about their existence. If we haven't done anything about that, they will. They'll come and find each and every one of you and kill you. It's my fault and I take all the blame. I'm so sorry," I finished. I studied each and every shocked and horrified face in the living room.

"And you're asking us," Edward finally said, "to choose a premature death or eternal life as a vampire?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm so sorry."

Edward sat back, placing his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. "This is a nice little mess you've cooked up, huh Pixie?"

I nodded again, slowly.

"I guess a vampire's life wouldn't be that bad."

"Edward!" Bella cried, turning to her husband in shock.

"Feel free to join me Bella."

Bella blinked a couple times. "Well what about Renesmee?"

Jasper stood, bringing her attention to him. "When she's old enough not to be an immortal child, you can change her."

"Immortal child?" I asked in confusion.

"A story for another day." Jasper sat back down beside me.

"I guess…" Bella bit her lip. "I'll go with Edward on this one."

"I wanna kill some bears!" Emmett cried, fist-pumping.

"I'd be even more beautiful," Rosalie murmured. I wondered why she wasn't totally against this, wanting more time to try to get pregnant again.

Dad was staring at his feet, deep in thought. "I guess," he started, looking up, "I'll go with the rest of the family. My children need me. Or so I'd like to think."

Hurriedly, Mom agreed also.

"I just need you all to decide when you want the change. It takes three days and it's the most excruciating pain ever," Jasper warned. And then he sighed. "A full-time job taking care of fucking newborns and my pregnant wife."

I reached for his hand, pressing a kiss to the cold flesh. "You're an amazing man, Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper smiled slightly. "I guess that makes you an amazing woman, Alice Whitlock."

I grinned at the sound of his surname tacked onto my name.

Dad stood. "I should be first."

"Shouldn't we go away for a while? Somewhere with no humans, only animals? Like…a private island," I said, turning to Dad.

"Isle Esme?" Dad asked in surprise.

"Yes, it'd be perfect!" I cried, jumping up. A sharp pain shot through my stomach and I groaned, sinking back into my seat. Jasper held me, assessing me with his eyes.

"I'm fine," I assured everyone, a hand on my large stomach.

"We should figure out the order now," Jasper told the group.

"I'll go after Carlisle," Mom offered.

"I'll be next," Edward put in.

Bella's eyes darted to Edward. "I'm after Edward."

"I'll be after Bella," Rosalie said.

Emmett sighed loudly. "I guess that makes me last."

"I'll be changed after I have my baby," I said brightly. "I mean, _our_ baby."

Jasper frowned, surveying every face in the room. "It's settled then."

**The only reason I made Alice is pregnant is not because I want this story to be like **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, it's because I didn't want to make Alice a vampire without giving her a chance to have at least one of her own children… Just explaining that.**


	6. The New Cullens

**A/N: I have nothing to say… so I won't.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I had always loved Isle Esme. It was a private island my Dad owned. I had only been here a few times, but it was just beautiful.

I excitedly grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him towards the small house on the island. Jasper followed after me, taking in the island surroundings.

"Carlisle," Jasper called. Dad came over. "When would you like to do this?"

Dad swallowed before answering "As soon as possible."

Jasper turned to me. "I'm going to take Carlisle to the other side of the island towards the end of his change, so he's not anywhere near any of you. When I do, I want you to make sure everyone stays in the house."

I nodded. "Okay."

Jasper led Dad a little ways away while everyone else gathered in the house. Mom was nervously glancing at the door now and then.

"Trust that Jazz won't make a mistake," I told Mom from my position lying on the couch. I was in pain myself from the baby.

We all heard the scream.

Mom shot up, her eyes widening in horror. Bella clutched Renesmee to her, trying to quiet her crying.

Jasper returned a little later. He brought my writhing and clawing father to one of the beds in the house. Mom nervously flitted along behind him.

Jasper came and sat by my head. I scooted up to lay my head on his lap. "Hey."

His frown deepened. "Hey."

"Kinda hard?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "It reminds me of the armies."

I grabbed his hand and held it close to my chest, offering him a small smile. "I'm sorry."

Jasper laughed humorlessly. "It's not your fault."

I couldn't help feeling deep down that it was. Jasper quickly changed my guilt to happiness.

Two days later, Dad was on the other side of the island, a new vampire. Today would have been Mom's change, but she was sick and even too tired to get out of bed. Even though that wouldn't matter, she insisted on being turned after she was better. Therefore, Edward went next.

Bella rocked Renesmee back and forth, her eyes locked on the window. Rosalie and Emmett were somewhere else in the house and Mom was in bed. Jasper was changing Edward and Dad was still on the other side of the island.

"Alice," Bella whispered, bringing my attention to her.

"What?" I also whispered.

"I really want to be after Edward, but I feel like it's wrong to leave Renesmee defenseless. I can't take care of her while I'm a blood thirsty monster."

"I could."

Bella shook her head, closing her eyes. "As much as I love and trust you Ali, I want to take care of her myself as long as possible. I have to tell Jasper I'm going last."

I sat up on my elbows, getting a better look at her. She wouldn't look at me, but I could tell she thought Jasper would be angry. I laughed. "He won't get mad. If you're so worried, I'll tell him."

"Tell me what?" Jasper asked. He closed the door with his foot. Edward was thrashing and screaming in his arms.

Bella quickly stood up. She followed Jasper and stayed with Edward. I moved so that Jasper could sit with me. "Tell you that Bella wants to go last. She wants to care for Renesmee herself as long as possible."

Jasper's fingers ran through my hair. It was shaggier than before and I itched to re-cut it. "That's fine. That makes the order Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella."

"How's Dad?"

Jasper reacted almost proudly. "He's doing very well, actually. I think he carried his compassion over into this life. It helps him with abstaining from human blood, I think."

I smiled. "That's great."

"Yeah. I can only hope the rest will be that easy."

"When can he come back?"

Jasper frowned. "A few weeks, maybe a month. I'm not putting you in danger."

"But by then they'll all be changed."

"And you'll be in more danger than ever."

We sat in silence for a while. I squeezed my eyes shut, clenching my teeth together when a sharp pain erupted in my abdomen.

"Alice?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"I'm…fine…" I gasped out, holding my stomach. "It's just a little feisty today."

His frowned from before returned.

Soon, only Bella and I were left in the house. When Jasper came for her change, she closed her eyes, sighing. She handed me Renesmee and followed Jasper out the door.

As I held Renesmee, I wondered what my baby would look like. Like Jasper, I hoped.

Bella's shrill scream rang out through the island.

I had been surprised when Jasper told me about Edward's ability to read minds.

"Great," Bella had muttered, "I'll never be able to think anything private anymore."

Mom's love and compassion had also brought over. Emmett and Rosalie were pretty much normal vampires.

When Jasper returned with Bella, Renesmee stretched out an arm, whimpering.

"Shh Ness, Mommy will be back soon enough," I murmured.

Dad was the first to come back. I was shocked by the difference in his appearance. He had been young for the father of three married women before, but he looked even younger now. His red eyes disturbed and revolted me, but I said nothing.

"Hi Daddy," I said brightly.

"Hello baby girl," Dad said, offering me a hug. Jasper growled a low warning, but I stood and hugged my cold, hard father.

"How are you?" I asked, pulling back and picking up a sleeping Renesmee.

"The world is amazing and your husband scares the crap out of me. Have you seen those scars?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. I knew about them even before we started dating."

"Bella and Edward would like to know how their baby is."

I gestured to Renesmee. "Sleepy, but fine."

"And how's your baby?"

I groaned, sinking into my seat. "A spirited one, that's for sure."

"As it broken any bones? Changed any of you habits?" He inspected me with his eyes.

"I think I might have quite a few bruises, but other than that…" I glanced down at my shirt, curious now. I tentatively lifted the hem slightly. A sharp gasp came from not only me, but Dad and Jasper. My skin was marked by multiple deep purple marks. "Well, that explains that."

"You should be lying down," Dad chastised, ushering me back to the couch.

He went back later to be with Mom, but promised he would be back tomorrow to check on me.

Eventually, everyone was back in the house. Jasper was constantly guarding me. Bella had demanded I keep Renesmee with me so that she wouldn't be tempted.

Bella had been delighted to find that she was the only one who Edward couldn't read the mind of. Edward constantly tried breaking through, but he couldn't. This led Jasper to suspect Bella had powers beyond normal, like he and Edward.

I was extremely pregnant by now and in so much pain. I had broken a few ribs and had a strange hankering for blood.

To reasons unknown to everyone, Dad had had all his doctor stuff here, including blood. Human blood.

"I wanted to be prepared," he explained, "if it's half vampire, then it will want blood logically."

They were all so beautiful, especially Rosalie. I wanted to gauge my eyes out when I saw her. That way, I wouldn't have to feel ugly looking at her perfection.

So, here I sat, on Isle Esme with my family as vampires and my vampire husband with a cup of blood resting on my stomach, which held a vampire's baby. Hmm, who would have ever thought?

It came to me unexpectedly.

"Jazz!" I cried, my eyes widening when it hit me.

He turned to me, worry clearly written on his face. "What's wrong Alice?"

"The unknown Aro was talking about. It must have been the baby. I mean, have you ever heard of a half vampire, half human baby? It was always going to happen. And that means I live."

Jasper seemed to be thinking about my logic. When he spoke, it was slowly. "I think…you might be right."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Told you."

"There's still hope for Alice?" Rosalie asked, frowning.

I bit my lip to stop myself from yelling at her. "Looks like it," Jasper said hardly.

I hated myself for hating Rosalie. She was my sister. But I think I knew that this woman was no longer my sister. The Rosalie we all knew and loved was gone forever.


	7. No More Waiting

**A/N: no more waiting? Well gee, what could that possibly mean?**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Alice was still sleeping around ten in the morning, but I knew better not to wake her up. Instead, I paid attention to the vampires milling around the house.

At the beginning I had wondered if anyone would notice that all the Cullens disappeared.

"Taken care of," Carlisle had said. "I told everyone we were going on an extended family vacation."

I think, when their minds were working together, the Cullen family could solve any problem. I was proud to be a part of it, if only by marriage like Edward and Emmett. Though, Alice had told me once that they had been like brothers for the longest time.

"Jasper!"

I looked up sharply to Edward's distressed face. He was staring at Alice. I quickly turned. Alice was writhing and crying in pain. I shook her, trying to wake her up.

Edward quickly ushered the family out of the house. I had the feeling he knew more about what was going to happen than he let on.

Alice's eyes shot open and she gasped. She sat up quickly and swung her legs over the side of the couch, standing. She clutched her stomach, her body tense with pain. Alice's expression changed and suddenly, she cried out and fell to her knees.

I searched for the right thing to do. I had no ideas. I needed Carlisle here.

Edward must have been scanning my thoughts, for Carlisle showed up a moment later, his breath stopped. "Hurry!"

I picked up Alice and Carlisle commanded for me to lay her on table in another room. Alice arched her back off the table, crying out in pain.

"We must cut her stomach open," Carlisle told me gravely.

I hissed in disagreement. "No."

He picked up a scalpel and carefully, with doctor's precision, cut a line down her stomach. I fought against my instincts to attack him.

What happened next was a blur. Carlisle had commanded me to remove the baby by cutting open the sack with my teeth. I got it out, shoving it at Carlisle. I could care less right now. And then I was biting Alice here and there and over her heart. I prayed it was enough.

"Did you and Alice ever talk about names?" Carlisle asked.

"No," I answered, never taking my eyes off my too still tiny wife.

"Well then come up with a good girl's name."

I finally looked over my shoulder at the tiny thing in Carlisle's arms. It was covered in blood and hard to see. Carlisle carefully wiped away most of the blood with a towel. The baby had pale skin, but with a human's blush. Her hair was my blonde, her eyes were Alice's green. And she was the most beautiful baby ever created, for she looked exactly like the perfect combination of the woman I love and me.

Carlisle let out a low whistle, handing me the little girl now wrapped in a clean towel. "Amazing."

I could hear the fast heartbeat of the baby as her pink lips parted in a cry. "I wouldn't know what to name her."

"Alice used to talk about what she would name her kids," Carlisle said slowly, like he was trying to remember, "and I think, the girls name was…" He frowned in concentration. "Daniela."

"Daniela," I repeated. "Daniela." Suddenly, I remembered my human mother's name. "Daniela Simone Whitlock. What do you think?"

Carlisle smiled. "It's a lovely name for a lovely baby girl."

I held my daughter close while my attention refocused on Alice. "Go get Edward; I need to know what's going on in there."

It was dark. Just dark. No fire or unbearable pain like I had been warned about.

I heard faint voices and a soft, sweet cry. I ached to hold the child making that cry. I knew it was my baby.

But I continued to lay in my blackness, waiting until it was over and I could see the world with new eyes.

"She's fine," I vaguely heard Edward say.

"Beautiful," I heard Rosalie murmur.

"Don't touch her," Jasper hissed.

I wondered what they were talking about. Then I realized. My baby was a girl. I twitched my fingers, wanting to move my whole hand.

"Her fingers!" Bella cried.

I heard the sound of a loud, fast beat. Somehow, I knew this was my heart. It seemed to be getting faster as the darkness deepened and became thicker.

"It won't be long now," Jasper whispered sometime later. I could just barely feel his fingers brush across my forehead.

I moved my whole arm eventually. And then the other arm, then the legs. And my heart beat was all the while getting faster. Finally, after what seemed like years, it completely stopped.

It was few moments before I could open my eyes. The first thing I saw was a ceiling. The wood was intricately carved and there were almost no specks of dust on it.

I turned my head and caught sight of my loving Jasper. In his arms was a tiny bundle in a blanket. I sat up quickly, catching his attention.

"Alice," he whispered, a wide smile on his face.

I got up and rushed to him, a little too quickly to seem right. "Can I see her? What'd you name her?"

Jasper carefully held her away from me still. "She has blood Alice, and a beating heart. You have to be careful."

"It smells like it wouldn't taste good," I muttered, wrinkling my nose, "and besides, I wouldn't kill my baby."

"Her name is Daniela Simone Whitlock." I smiled at the name.

"That was your mother, Simone, right?"

Jasper nodded."Carlisle told me you wanted to name your daughter Daniela, correct?"

I thought back through the muddy memories I had. "I believe so. Anyway, I love it. Now let me see her."

Jasper turned the bundle to face me and I gasped. She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was blonde like Jasper's but straight like mine, her eyes were wide and green like mine, her tiny face was like an angel's, and her skin was flawless and slightly blushed.

"Oh my god," I whispered, my eyes widening. "She's so…perfect."

"My thoughts exactly."


	8. Time

**A/N: *gasp* Two months? Oh no! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I couldn't believe how perfect everything had become in so little time. I had Jasper, I had Daniela, I had my family, and I was a vampire. The only worry I had was at the back of my mind. I would worry about the Volturi when the time was closer.

But it was then I realized, exactly how much time was there left?

"Jazz," I said slowly, "What's today?"

"October second," he answered sadly.

"Two months," I whispered, my shoulders sagging. I opened my mouth again to say something else, but suddenly, I lost sight of everything. Now, in front of my eyes was a field covered with snow. On one side, row upon row of dark cloaks faced the other side. The second side held between twenty or thirty vampires. In the front was Jasper and I, holding hands. In my arms was Daniela, but she looked about the age of a five-year-old.

I blinked a couple times after the image was gone.

"Alice?" Jasper asked in a concerned voice.

"I just had a vision. It was with the Volturi. It was the same thing, only a different view. It's strange, though. Daniela looked about…five, but I know they're coming in December," I told Jasper, cocking my head in confusion.

Jasper pursed his lips. "Maybe, since she grew so fast in your stomach, that'll just continue."

I frowned at the doll-like child in Jasper's arms. "That's not good."

"It's a peculiar little talent," Edward told me, rubbing his chin. "I didn't quite get it at first, but now I think I do. It's pretty much a mixture of your psychic abilities and Jasper's empathy."

"How does it work?" I asked, honestly confused as to how those powers could work together.

"Based on emotions around her, Daniela will see the future. Say there is an intense amount of agony in the room. From that agony, she will find in the future anything that has to do with that emotion relating to the person it's from. I've never heard of anything like it."

"Wow," I mumbled, staring at my golden-haired daughter.

"Mmm," Edward agreed. He reached out to ruffle Daniela's hair. "She's quite smart for being so young, also. It's actually pretty astonishing the things she understands. Like, she gets what we're talking about here."

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

Edward nodded. "Very smart."

_Oh no, she'll be a smart ass like Jasper,_ I thought to Edward, smirking.

Edward chuckled. "Hopefully not."

I liked silently conversing with Edward. It made it easier for secrets to be shared.

_I'm worried_, I admitted to Edward, not looking at him.

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up now. _What do you think is going to happen to her?_

Edward shrugged. "No one knows."

Daniela grabbed my hand in both of her tiny ones and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I just had to hope everything was going to be okay.

"That's the spirit," Edward told me, elbowing me before grinning and going outside to find Bella.

I bit my lip and picked up Daniela, pulling her close to my chest and closing my eyes, wishing I could cry still. I had found out yesterday that that was no longer possible, not as a vampire.

I heard Jasper's footsteps on the stairs and quickly covered my sadness with happiness. When he appeared, he shot me a disproving look before sitting beside me. "You know better than to hide your emotions from me."

I smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to feel like I do."

Daniela grasped the front of my shirt and brought my attention to her. She smiled again.

"Listen to your daughter Ali, smile," Jasper encouraged, kissing my temple.

I felt Jasper shift my emotions around a little. "Jazz, please."

"Sorry."

I sighed and felt him stop messing with my emotions. I gave him a somewhat genuine smile and he sighed also.

The contacts were uncomfortable, but I had to deal with not only them, but the overwhelming scent of human blood on the plane ride home. We were finally going home.

Jasper wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him. Like the last time we on a plane, people were staring. But not because I looked like a knocked up teen. Because our whole family was extremely gorgeous. You just don't get seven or eight beautiful people on a plane together at one time, especially when that plane is headed to Washington.

The second we got to Forks, I could feel all the eyes on us, even while in my Porsche and the rest of the family in Dad's Mercedes. I slid down in my seat even though we were behind the tinted windows. I could just _feel_ the eyes.

I can honestly say it was good to be home. I had missed my room. But there was a dilemma. Were Jasper and I supposed to live with Mom and Dad and their vampire hearing? Cue extreme blush.

"Maybe you two should invest in a house," Edward suggested with a smirk.

"I have plenty of money from the past hundred years," Jasper started, "if you want we could build a house nearby, Ali."

I clapped happily. "Yes! We can design our own little house!"

Mom was all for the project, since she loved interior decorating. We decided to build it a little ways away from Mom and Dad's house, which was in the middle of nowhere anyway.

We started right away and it definitely took my mind off of the Volturi and Daniela's fast aging. The designs for the house were amazing and I couldn't wait until it was done. The good thing about vampire strength and speed, was that the building got done that much faster.

And in a little less than a month, it was done, furnishings and all.

Daniela's room was downstairs with the dining room, kitchen, living room, and bathroom. Mom had decorated it as the typical young girl's room, with pink and everything. Our bedroom was upstairs along with a master bathroom and guest room. And parked in the garage were my Porsche and Jasper's Ferrari. I loved me some sports cars.

"It's beautiful," I murmured, grinning at my family. I thanked each and every one of them, since they all helped with it. Well, Rosalie really just sat there, watching, but I still thanked her. She just sneered and said, "Whatever, Alice."

Just as Mom was leaving, I pulled her into the master bedroom and shut the door. "Why does she hate me?"

Mom frowned. "Who?"

"Rose. She absolutely hates me."

She sighed and stared at her feet. "She's jealous that you have Daniela."

"Why did she agree to be a vampire if she wanted a child? She could've tried again."

Mom shook her head. "No, she couldn't have. She was incapable of having her own kids. That's why she lost the one she had."

I bit my lip, feeling awful for my sister. "Oh. I'm…I didn't know."

"I know, she didn't want anyone to know. She was being brave about it."

"Should I…talk to her?"

Mom shrugged. "If you want to. If you think it'll help at all."

I took a deep breath, thanked Mom, and hurried to catch up with Rosalie. She was running with Emmett back to their house.

Emmett stopped when he heard me behind them, which caused Rose to stop. They turned to look at me, but I didn't say anything. I just grabbed Rosalie in a tight hug. She stood stock still in shock. "What are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry," I murmured.

"About?"

"Everything. Mom told me what happened with the baby and I understand that you hate me."

Rosalie sighed. "I don't…"

"I know you do, but it's fine." I pulled back to look at her ethereally beautiful face.

"I don't hate you. I just hate the fact that you got what I wanted when I couldn't."

"Which pretty much means you hate not only me, but Jazz, huh?"

Rosalie shook her head. "No Alice. You don't understand. Remember how I always wanted to be a mother?" I nodded. "Well I finally got what I wanted, but then it was ripped out of my hands just as quickly. And then you come home pregnant and it was just a punch in the stomach. You beat all the odds and lived and you not only got Jasper and a beautiful baby, but you got to live forever. You have _everything_. And I'll never get everything."

I hugged Rosalie again and this time, she hugged me back. "I'm sorry," I repeated.

"I know."


	9. Hope

**A/N: short chapter, but essential, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I knew she was trying so hard to be happy for Daniela. She was putting up a front to make sure Daniela didn't know about her concern over the Volturi. But in doing that, it only increased the worry. She wouldn't talk to me either.

Eventually, Alice's anxiousness got so bad that Daniela's power got a read on it. Edward told me that she saw the Volturi and almost the same thing Alice had seen from less than a month in the future.

When Alice found out, she felt even worse. It was killing me not to make her happy, however superficially. She needed it, but she just had to be fucking stubborn and not let me do anything. I felt so powerless to help her.

"I think we need help," Carlisle said one day.

I cocked my head in question and nodded for him to continue.

"If we have some kind of army, we'd stand a better chance against this Volturi, right?"

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes in thought. "The Volturi has a pretty large guard. And if they've taken this long to come for us, it's obvious that this is important enough to bring the entire coven. I have plenty of friends who would help, if I explained the situation."

"Not that woman who kidnapped Alice, right?"

I shook my head. "No, not Maria. No need to start trouble where it's not needed. Even if Alice could kick her ass with her newborn strength."

Carlisle's eyes had drifted to the ground near my foot and I also looked down when I felt a tugging on my pant leg. Daniela was looking up at me with a tiny crease between her eyebrows, like Alice gets when she's thinking too hard about something.

I picked Daniela up and placed her on my hip. "What's wrong Daniela?"

She grabbed my shirt and hugged me. "You're sad, Daddy."

I still couldn't get over being called Daddy. Not after all the hatred and war I had seen. "No."

Daniela gave me the same look Alice does when she knows I'm lying flat out. "Yes."

"Daddy's worried about grown up things."

"Why is Mommy so much sadder?"

I frowned. "Well…Mommy is…worried about things and she won't let Daddy help her."

"And that makes you sad?"

I nodded, looking over Daniela's blonde head to the glass door to the Cullens' porch. Alice was sitting on the railing, staring at nothing. Her red eyes were unblinking and her absolute sorrow hit me like a ton of bricks.

Carlisle, practically reading my mind, took Daniela from my arms so that I could go to Alice. I stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind. "I love you," I whispered against her neck.

It was a long moment before Alice said in a barely hearable voice said "And I love you."

I sighed. "This is killing me. Please Ali. Let me help."

Alice shook her head. "No, I need to deal with this."

"Carlisle and I were talking and-"

"I know. I heard. I've seen it, Jazz. There army is so much bigger." A soft sob shook her tiny body. "I've seen the slaughter. They kill Daniela among the first. You're one of the last, but they…get you…" The sobs continued.

I kissed her neck, hoping that she'd be wrong for once. "We just have to hope that won't happen."

"I've hoped and hoped and hoped Jasper. Nothing ever changed. It's going to happen. I know it is." She put her hand over mine on her waist. "And I just can't feel happy knowing that it's so soon. I just got used to being a mom."

Just as I was about to respond, Edward and Bella emerged from the forest with huge grins. "Guess what we just did?" Edward asked.

"I don't want to know," Alice responded in a bored tone.

Edward ignored her comment. "We just figured out Bella's power."

I released Alice in order to talk to Edward. "And?"

He grinned. "She can block mental attacks from not only herself, but others around her. She's some kind of shield."

"A shield," I repeated, nodding. Why hadn't I thought of that? "That'll help greatly. She can block Jane and Alec."

I heard Alice gasp and I turned to her. Her eyes were blank and I figured she was in a vision, so I looked to Edward for a play-by-play.

"With Bella's help, I we can hold them off long enough to get them to listen. It brings up our chance of survival a huge amount," Edward announced happily.

Alice jumped up and clapped her hands. For the first time in months, she smiled a real smile. She kissed me and then spun around. And then she hugged Bella before going to find the rest of the family.

I smiled also, ecstatic to have my energetic pixie of a wife back.

"There's always hope," I murmured to myself.


	10. Coming Together

**A/N: Sorry it's late, I've been busy the past few days. Better late than never, huh? Oh, and as a side note, I've gotten a blogger account where I'll be posting about not only the stories I have on here, but new stories I'm working on. Check it out, if you want. The link's in my profile. **

I don't know if it was just me, but ever since I had my most recent vision of the Volturi, it seemed time was passing even quicker. Like it meant nothing anymore. Desperately, I was holding on to every second I had with my family, but even that wasn't working.

Lately, Jasper had been contacting old friends and explaining our shitty mess to them. Most were agreeing to come help.

And Peter and Charlotte had returned from the vacation they had taken to the South. Only to find that me along with my whole family were vampires and Jasper and I had a daughter.

"Well…this is a nice surprise," Peter muttered, wrinkling his brow in confusion.

"We're not quite sure how it happened, either," Jasper told him, shaking his head.

I smirked. "I know how it _happened_, I'm just not sure how we were able to make Daniela."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. "Being smart, are we?"

I nodded and giggled. I was trying so hard to forget about our impending possible doom and focus on the present. Do you know how hard that is for a psychic?

When I brought Daniela out, both Peter and Charlotte stared in shock.

"Isn't she so adorable?" I asked, running my fingers through her blonde hair.

"She's so…cute!" Charlotte cooed.

"She looks like an immortal child," Peter offered.

I remembered Jasper saying something about immortal children before, but he had never explained it like he had promised to.

Later that night, back at home with Daniela asleep downstairs, I finally asked. "What are immortal children?"

Jasper frowned. "The immortal children…years ago vampires started biting children. Unlike newborn adult vampires, they couldn't develop any sort of self control. The Volturi had to step in and get rid of anyone who created them. That's what happened to the Denali sisters' mother."

My eyes widened. "Why would anyone do that?"

"Because they were so beautiful, like Daniela. Only they didn't grow. Vampires just wanted their own kids, I suspect."

"That's why we can't change Renesmee just yet?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes."

"Are the Volturi going to think that Daniela's one?"

He shrugged. "Hopefully, once they're close enough, they'll realize she isn't and give us time to talk. That's all we can hope for."

The next morning, the Denali clan showed up and after explaining about Daniela and assuring that she wasn't an immortal child, they agreed to help. I was relieved they believed us, knowing what happened to Tanya, Kate, and Irina's mother and all.

And if everything else wasn't enough, Bella was also practicing using her newfound power. So far, she could only cover herself and one other person (Edward), but she was working on it. She was our best hope for stopping the Volturi, if it came to that.

And lastly, Jasper was teaching my family and me how to fight, since most of us knew nothing about vampire fighting. He, being in the vampire wars, knew very much about fighting and therefore was the best to teach, along with Peter's help.

"Can I try?" I asked Jasper.

He frowned. "I don't want to hurt you."

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the group to join him. "You won't."

Jasper sighed warily and dropped into a crouch.

"Don't go easy on me," I warned him.

And it began. I closed my eyes to watch his moves before they happened. Before I blocked out the rest of the group's voices, I heard Edward laugh.

I stepped out of the way at the exact second that Jasper would've gotten me. And again. And again. It got faster as Jasper tried harder to grab me.

I smiled and seated myself on his back, kissing his neck. "Gotcha."

Ha, I could beat my husband in a fight, no contest. That must be humbling for a Civil War _and_ vampire war veteran.

"Whoo! Alice!" Bella cried, grinning. She was holding Nessie in her arms. We were still trying to decide what to do with Renesmee when the Volturi came.

I got off Jasper's back and rejoined my family.

"You were just lucky, Ali," Jasper called.

I shot him a look. "If _you_ want to get lucky, you should stop talking."

Jasper rolled his eyes, but laughed. "I'll just make you horny."

I laughed so hard at the faces everyone made. If anyone could make me forget about everything, it was Jasper. He was truly perfect. And then my mind returned to the fact that I might lose this perfect life in just a month. There wasn't enough time. It was too soon.

Edward touched my shoulder. "We'll do everything we can, Alice. I promise."

I hugged him, silently thanking him for all that he's done for me. Edward was really my brother, in my mind. He made me feel like maybe he could be right. Maybe everything would be okay.


	11. Change of Plans

**A/N: a little late…again… Seth 3 (You'll understand later) Just as a note, it does change from Jasper's POV to Alice's, because I know someone would say something about that if I didn't. And it gets really complicated in this chapter, but essential.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer…sigh, even Seth and Jasper. But Daniela's mine. Yay.**

"Oh god," Alice whispered, her eyes were blank, but her face was frozen with horror.

"Alice?" I asked worriedly, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. She blinked and she looked terrified. Her dread assaulted my senses, but I didn't even wince for my mind was on her. "What's wrong? What'd you see?"

"They're…the Volturi…" She bit her lip.

"That's not an answer," I told her, trying not to be impatient.

"Sooner," she whispered.

I froze, already figuring out what she meant, but I pushed for a full answer. "Sooner what?"

"They're coming sooner, Jazz!" Alice cried.

"Why? What changed? How do you know? When?" I drilled, asking the important questions.

Alice let out a sob, though she couldn't cry. Against all my instincts to continue with my questions, I pulled her into hug and didn't press the issue. Alice shuddered with her sobs and pressed her face against my shoulder.

We stood like that for a little while before Alice pulled back, ready to talk. "Aro heard a…rumor about Daniela. He's curious. So, he decided that it was time to pay you…us a visit and pretend he doesn't know about her. It's this weekend. I saw him telling…Caius about it."

I let out a breath in annoyance. "Luckily he doesn't know about your clairvoyance. It's one of our advantages. But he will, as soon as he touches you." I sighed in frustration. "I think we might be able to get them to stop and listen. But Bella isn't ready. She doesn't know how to protect anyone but herself and Edward. She's our other advantage. If only I knew how to get her to be better."

Alice ran her thumb over my hand, comforting me now. "I may be petrified about this, but…I can still hope deep down it'll be okay. You should too."

I pulled her back into my arms and just held her. But I couldn't help but wonder…who did the Volturi hear this rumor from?

Later, Jasper and I told the new dilemma to the rest of the family and the rest of the vampires here to help. Everyone was gathered in the Cullens' living room when there was a loud knock on the door. I felt strange all of a sudden. Like…I had lost my ability. That was absurd.

I followed Jasper as he went to get the door. He seemed almost…angry and disgusted, like he already knew who it was.

He threw open the door and there was a group of tan boys with no shirts and shorts. I wrinkled my nose at the awful scent of them, leaning away.

"Alice?"

I looked up quickly at the familiar voice. Bella's ex, Jacob Black was standing among the group. "Jacob?" Jasper looked quickly at me before putting his arm possessively around me.

"You're…one of them?"

I sucked in a breath when I figured that Jacob knew what he was talking about. "How do you know?"

He scoffed and pushed to the front. "It's my _job_."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

A taller, older guy was standing next to Jacob. He held up a hand to silence Jacob, who listened immediately. "Jasper," the guy said, eyeing Jasper somewhat angrily.

"Sam," Jasper responded stiffly.

"We've been having off the charts transformations lately. I knew it was your doing. Why are there so many vampires around?"

"My wife, Alice. Her family-"

"Bella's a _vampire_?" Jacob cried in horror.

Bella appeared next to me, Edward close behind. "Hi Jake," she mumbled.

"What's your excuse?" Sam asked Jasper, narrowing his eyes.

"It was necessary. The rulers of the vampire world are headed our way. They would have _killed_ the Cullens if they hadn't been turned. The rest…well they're our army. Nothing against the Volturi, but the best we could do."

"Forks is about to be attacked and you didn't consult _us_?" Jacob asked in shock.

"Why are they coming here?" Sam asked, ignoring Jacob's outbursts.

"It used to be about the fact that Alice knew. Now it's…our daughter…" Jasper sighed.

"Dude, vampires can't have kids," one of the other boys muttered.

"You're right," Jasper said, scaring the boy to be quiet, "Alice was human when she had Daniela."

I turned and went to grab Daniela from my mom. I brought her to the guys that I still had no idea about why they knew about us. "This is Daniela, our daughter," I introduced.

"Hi," Daniela said shyly, clinging to my neck.

I heard more than a few gasps from the group. But one was more appreciative then shocked. I heard Edward mutter something and look around the crowd of guys.

Sam looked behind him, curious. "Seth?"

A shorter guy pushed to the front, but not really paying attention to anything around him. The way he was looking at Daniela… I turned and half hid her from his view.

Jacob was watching Seth with wide eyes. Most of the other guys were too. I was utterly confused and somewhat disturbed, though I had no idea why.

"That's sick!" Edward cried, causing everyone to look at him.

Seth blinked a couple times. "Daniela." He got a goofy smile.

I wrinkled my nose and didn't even pretend to be polite anymore. I went behind Jasper, only peeking around his arm.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Jasper asked angrily.

"Hey! Don't swear around her!" Seth cried.

"It's called imprinting," Edward started in disgust, "it's like some kind of thing for werewolves." Werewolves? The fuck? "They simply find their soul mate and they _imprint_ on them. They can't help it and it just happens, with no notice. It's like falling head over heels in love. This Seth Clearwater just imprinted on Daniela."

"NO!" I cried, leaning into Jasper more to try and imagine this wasn't happening. Some wolf did not just fall in love with my daughter. The Volturi isn't coming after us. It was just Jasper, Daniela, and I, happy without worldly problems to bother us.

"He can't help it," Sam reminded me, too gently, too calm.

"I won't let him! J-just go away! All of you!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Edward's sympathetic glance. "C'mon. Let's go back to Esme and Carlisle."

I nodded and quickly followed him and Bella back toward my family. I ignored Seth's angry yells at our backs.

"Goodbye," Jasper said pointedly.

"Wait," Sam said forcefully. "What will happen when these vampire rulers show up? How do you know? When?"

Jasper sighed in annoyance. "Alice sees the future. She's been seeing the Volturi for months, but just this morning they changed their minds and are coming this weekend. Most likely, they'll try to kill us all, because Daniela is an 'unknown'."

"I won't let them!" Seth cried.

I bit my lip to stop from crying. I held Daniela tightly to get her to stop looking over my shoulder to get a glimpse of Seth.

"We'll help you fight. We have over ten in the tribe and fighting vampires is out specialty. Since Seth imprinted on your daughter, you are part of our family now. It is our responsibility to take care of her and her family," Sam explained.

"NO! I'm giving her up!" I cried, though I wasn't in the conversation.

Daniela tugged on my shirt and I glanced at her. "Seth?" she asked, looking toward the door.

"No," I hissed, "no Seth."

"Let me explain this to you," Sam said from above me. I looked up in shock, wondering when he got there. "Seth isn't in love with Daniela. He will be when she grows up, but for now he only wants to protect her. He'll be her friend, her protector, whatever she needs. And once she's ready, she'll be in love with him. She could choose to avoid it, but that kind of devotion is hard to ignore. She isn't being forced into anything. She just gets someone who wants the best for her."

I bit my lip and looked down at the child in my arms. Could this really be good for her? If it helped with the Volturi, it'd be great. It if kept her alive, maybe was a good thing.

"Jazz?" I whispered, meeting his eyes over Daniela's head. He shrugged, probably not sure about it himself.

I took a deep breath and said the words that would not only change my life, but my daughter's as well. "Okay."


	12. Closer Still

**A/N: *sigh* Better late than never, right? I've been so busy working on other stories, I didn't have the time of inspiration to write this. But I did, so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Daniela belongs to me, though. And so does her freaky power. But alas, Jasper does not. Excuse me while I weep. *sob***

The worst thing about having the wolves help in the fight was that I couldn't see it anymore. It was the strangest thing. I couldn't see werewolves. And it pissed me off to no end.

All of a sudden, the boys of the reservation were in and out of not only my parents' house, but also our house. Well, the boys and Leah Clearwater. She was the only female wolf and I felt kind of bad for her.

I hated to admit it, but Seth was growing on me. He treated Daniela so well and was such a nice kid, that I was impossible to stay angry at him.

But the biggest conflict had to be Jacob. Remember how he was Bella's ex? Yeah…well…he imprinted on Renesmee. He took one look at her and that was that. But he's pissed that Bella and Edward plan to turn her when she's seventeen. The argument went a little like this.

"_Seriously Bella? It's Nessie's decision!" Jacob yelled. _

"_And that's what she'll want!" Bella cried back._

"_How do you know?"_

_Bella huffed and crossed her arms. "Because she'll grow up with vampires. It's the only way. Besides, the Volturi would never let her stay human when she's old enough to be changed."_

"_I don't care about the damn Volturi. I'll take them on myself."_

_Jasper snorted from where he and I sat on the sidelines. I elbowed him and but my lip to hide my smile._

"_You'd _die_ Jacob. You think that's going to help anyone?" Bella asked calmly, raising an eyebrow._

_Jacob groaned in frustration, stomping out of the house and slamming the door behind him. _

The most important thing, though, was the impending visit from the Volturi. Now, we only had two days and despite telling myself not to, I was kind of freaking out. Without my visions, I had no idea how this would go. My visions had become my reassurance, my safety blanket, in a way. Not having them was a wakeup call. I can't depend on them.

I stood against the porch railing, watching Bella practice with Kate and Edward. She wasn't making any progress with her shielding and it had Jasper on edge. If she couldn't use her shield to the full extent he thought she could, we'd be at a huge disadvantage, especially since my visions were gone for the time being.

From the woods, Seth appeared, in wolf form, with Daniela on his back. She was holding on tightly to his fur and laughing. I found myself smiling also.

Seth trotted up to me and looked up expectantly. I knelt to take Daniela into my arms and he quickly disappeared back into the forest, coming back out seconds later human and wearing shorts.

"C'mon Dani, let's go get something to eat," Seth said, taking Daniela from me.

"Dani?" I asked in confusion, unaware of this nickname.

Seth shrugged. "She likes it."

I sighed and handed over Daniela and letting her go inside with Seth. I heard Jasper's footsteps and smiled. I remembered the time, though it was hazy, when he told me how he could differentiate people by their footsteps. I had been incredulous then, but now I understood.

"_What if it wasn't me who came in?" I asked instead, sitting down next to him on my bed._

"_I knew it was you. I could tell by your footsteps."_

"_My…footsteps?"_

"_I have great hearing. I can distinguish people by their footsteps."_

"_Wow…that's strange."_

"_For a human, yes."_

_I glared at him. "So you just have to make it known that I'm human and you're not every chance you get?"_

_Jasper smirked. "Yes."_

I closed my eyes and smiled fondly. That seemed like so long ago, when Jasper and I were just falling in love.

I felt his arms wrap around me from behind and he rested his chin on my shoulder. "Hey."

"Hi, Jazz," I murmured, placing my hands over his. "Did you hear our daughter's new nickname?"

I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "Yes."

"Dani…it makes her sound like a boy." I grimaced.

Jasper laughed in spite of himself. "Poor little girl."

"Hey! It's better than having your daughter named after a monster!" Bella called from the backyard.

I opened my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her. "You brought that on yourself, Bells!"

I mean, seriously, did she not think that Renesmee would get some kind of nickname? It was an awfully long name and where she came up with it, well I'll never know.

Edward grinned at me, most likely reading my thoughts and I smirked. They went back to practicing and I turned in Jasper's arms, wrapping mine around his neck.

"Don't worry," Jasper murmured, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I can't _not_ worry. And don't lie and say you're not worried, 'cause I know you are. If anyone in this world knows you Jasper Whitlock, it's me. Don't deny it."

He smiled. "I'm going to deny it. You're right. I am worried. I've been worried since Peter told the Volturi about you." He paused and he got a faraway look, as if remembering. This caused me to remember how his friend had told on us and our secret affair.

"_You should go back inside, Alice," Jasper whispered._

"_Jazz," I murmured. I ignored his request and walked over to him, placing my hand on his arm. He flinched slightly. "What's wrong?"_

"_He told them."_

_I was confused as to what this could mean. "Who told who what?"_

_Jasper sighed and opened his eyes. He turned to me. "Peter told the Volturi. About us."_

_My eyes widened. I knew it. I just knew it. Peter couldn't be trusted. "Now what?"_

_He shook his head. "I have no idea."_

Jasper shook his head and refocused on me. "And I worry about losing you. It haunts me every day that this could be all the time I get to have with you, that fate is a cruel punisher that put you in my life just to have you taken out just as quickly. I'll fight for you, Alice. I'll fight for you until my broken body is burning into a pile of ashes. Don't think for one second that I won't. I love you and I'll do anything to keep you alive."

"It won't come to that," I whispered, pressing my face against his shoulder so he couldn't see in my eyes that I wasn't positive, that I was just reassuring him.

But I should have known I couldn't hide anything. Jasper's chuckle gave it away. "Now who's lying?"

"I wish I could give you a solid answer, a definite answer. But right now I can't, and hope is all we have to hold on to."

"I know. And I'll hold on, if you do."

"Every second of my life."

"Good."


	13. Hopeless and Guilty

**A/N: *gasp* just mere hours until the Volturi appear? It's gettin' good! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. But…I own Daniela, the smart little bitch that she is. *fist pump***

Everyone was on edge today. Because tomorrow was the day. The Volturi would be here late tomorrow afternoon. And either they'd be gone back to Volterra _peacefully_ or we'd all be dead by tomorrow night.

I sat with Jasper on the living room couch at my parents' house. Daniela was sitting on my lap and Seth was sitting on the floor in front of us. The room was crowded with vampires and werewolves. In the middle of the room was Dad. Beside him was Sam. They along with everyone in the room where talking strategy.

"We have no advantage besides the pack," Jasper spoke up.

I felt guilty. It was my fault my visions were gone. Without my visions, I was useless. I brought this on my family and Jasper. It was all my fault.

I bit my lip and stared at my lap.

Jasper paused and turned to me. "Alice? It's not your fault." Shit, he felt my guilt.

"Ali, c'mon. You know that's not true," Edward said gently.

Now everyone was staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably. "I'm useless without my visions. I can't help anyone and if I wasn't…well, the Volturi's after me. If I didn't exist…there'd be no problem," I explained, shrugging.

Jasper growled. "Don't you dare think that. No one cares that you can't see around the wolves. And if you didn't exist, I wouldn't either. Besides, they're after me too."

I looked up at Jasper and his golden eyes. I smiled slightly. "Thanks Jazz." He hadn't really convinced me on anything, but I could pretend he had.

Jasper shot me a look, clearly saying that we'd talk later, and continued talking to the group. "They won't be expecting them, at least. They might actually stop and listen then. If not, we have to fight them with all we have. Okay? Don't give it a second thought." He turned to Seth. "Seth, protect Daniela if it comes to that. And if you have to, take her and run. Run far away and don't look back."

Seth looked uneasy, but he nodded. Daniela tugged on my sleeve. She was frowning at me. I went to explain to her when her eyes went blank. My own eyes widened.

So this must be what I look like when I'm having a vision. I winced, wondering what the emotion she felt was and who it was from. I really hoped in wasn't me.

Daniela blinked and she met my eyes, cocking her head. "Mommy."

Goddamn. It just had to be me.

I stood and left the room with Daniela to find out what she saw. I went outside and sat on the porch stairs. "What'd you see Daniela?"

Daniela pursed her lips. Currently, she looked about three or four. When I originally had my Volturi vision, she had looked five, but since they were coming sooner, she was younger.

"You're feeling…it's your fault," Daniela murmured. Oh yeah, she's smart for her age alright. She can speak perfectly and understand those around her. "That everything that's going to happen is your fault, but Daddy thinks it isn't."

"I do. But…well it's an adult thing."

Daniela narrowed her eyes- my eyes. They were the same shade of green my eyes were before I was changed. "You just don't want to talk about it."

I laughed in disbelief. Of course Daniela would know that. "It's not something I should talk about with you, Daniela."

"Why don't you call me Dani? Like Seth does." She smiled widely when mentioning Seth.

"Because I prefer Daniela." I shrugged.

Daniela shook her head and sighed. "Mommy, you don't need to feel guilty. It's not your fault your sight is flawed in ways you can't fix. Everyone has flaws."

I just gaped at Daniela. Don't get me wrong, I was proud of her knowledge, but it also scared me how fast she was growing and adapting. And was I seriously having this conversation with my _two month old daughter_? "I know that. But I just can't…help it." I'd expect this from Jasper…but from Daniela? I just couldn't get over that.

Daniela frowned, but she looked up when the sliding glass door opened. I heard not only Jasper's footsteps, but Seth's. Daniela hurried to Seth and the door closed behind them. Jasper came to sit beside me on the steps.

"I'm scared for her," I whispered to Jasper, not looking at him but instead straight ahead, into the woods. "She's…smarter than like…a ten-year-old. It scares me."

"I know. It scares me too, but that's not our primary concern right now. Right now, we have to worry about tomorrow." Jasper cupped my cheek and brought my face towards his. "Alice please, it's not your fault."

I closed my eyes, unable to look into his. "Jazz. I can't see anything about tomorrow and my visions are my only contribution. If I don't have them…I'm so useless to everyone. I won't even be able to fight."

Jasper hissed and I realized he hadn't thought of that. "Fuck." His hand dropped from my face and I opened my eyes. Jasper's hands were fisted at his sides and his jaw was clenched in anger. "I'm not losing you."

I took his hands in mine and carefully unclenched his fists and laced our fingers together. "Hey, don't worry about me."

He laughed humorlessly. "Not worry about you? You're kidding me."

"I'll find a way to protect myself. Just…worry about keeping yourself alive, okay?"

Jasper shook his head. "I stopped worrying about myself a long time ago. You're the only thing I worry about now. You and Daniela. I can't lose either you and I'm not going to. Not as long as I can still protect you."

I shifted to hug him, laying my head on his shoulder. "I love you."

His arms came up around me, holding me in his embrace. "And I love you."

And we stayed like that for awhile, content with just holding each other. Eventually Mom came out. "Jasper…Carlisle was wondering if we should hunt…for strength that is."

Jasper looked up at Mom and I turned also. Mom was smiling, but I could tell there was worry in her eyes. I somehow knew that worry was for me.

I saw the house filled with people behind her. People who loved me and people who cared about keeping me and Daniela and Jasper and my family safe. If any one of them died tomorrow, it'd be all because of me. The guilt that had somewhat passed returned with a vengeance.

Jasper, who had been talking to Mom, paused and looked at me. He turned back to Mom. "In groups. Of about five or so with a wolf per each group. Send the non-vegetarians farther away from Forks, but not far enough that they won't be able to make it back before tomorrow."

Mom nodded and went back inside. Jasper sighed. "Alice," he muttered, "don't keep feeling guilty. Please."

"I can't fucking help what I feel Jasper!" I cried, feeling frustrated but mostly hopeless. I felt empty. I felt like I was at the bottom of a dark hole with no way to get to the opening miles above my head. I sobbed though no tears accompanied it.

Jasper grabbed my shoulders and shook me roughly. "Alice! You're the one who said to keep hoping! You're the one who there's still hope!"

I bit my lip and met his eyes. "I don't believe that anymore."

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Alice…" He pulled me into his arms and just held me.

I buried my face in his neck and shook with the tearless sobs. I fisted my hands in his shirt and pulled him impossibly closer. All I needed right now were his arms around me. That's the only thing that could comfort me.

Jasper's fingers twisted into my short hair. He kissed my temple and rested his head on my shoulder.

I heard the door open and Bella's footsteps. They paused. I knew we must be a sight right now. But it wasn't the first time she had seen us like this.

_I sobbed into Jasper's chest and my fingers gripped his shirt. "I don't care! Don't die!" How dare he even say that?_

"_If that son of a bitch kills you…" Jasper trailed off. "Never mind."_

_We both looked up when there was a knock on the door. Jasper prepared to get up, but I tightened my grip on him, not willing to let him leave just now. _

"_Who is it?" I asked, my voice cracking from my tears._

"_Bella," Bella called._

"_Come in."_

_The door opened and closed behind Bella. She frowned when she saw us. "What's wrong?"_

_Our previous conversation came back and my lip trembled and new tears sprung in my eyes. _

_Bella turned to Jasper in confusion. He sighed and shook his head. "Don't ask."_

I trusted Bella the most because she was the first to know about my then boyfriend was a vampire. I looked up and locked eyes with her.

"Alice?" Bella whispered.

"Bella…" I shook my head. "I've lost all hope." At my words, Jasper held me tighter.

Bella gaped at me. "You can't! Alice, come on! Please. You're the one who is _always _supposed to hope. You're the optimistic one!" I said nothing and Bella got her answer. "Fine. Be all depressed," she hissed and I was shocked. "But I can still hope because I know there's still a reason. The reason is that little blonde girl inside. The reason is every single fucking person inside that house. The reason is the man you love. Think Alice. It's not all about you. I hope you fucking remember that. Maybe Rosalie isn't the only one who changed. Maybe you just got fucking self-centered. You of all people should know that you're not the only putting your ass on the line." Bella brushed past us and headed into the woods.

I blinked a couple times and I realized that Bella was right. Every single thing she said was true. I needed to stop sulking and get my ass in gear. It wasn't just me who could possibly die tomorrow. I was being beyond selfish and I needed to stop.

I pulled out of Jasper's embrace and stood, dusting my clothes off. I looked expectantly at Jasper. He just stared at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Well Major? You going to teach me to fight or not?"

Jasper smiled widely and stood. "I would have yelled at you like that, but I didn't think it'd work."

I hit his arm and glared at him. To my surprise he winced and rubbed it. "You're still a newborn hun, you're stronger than me."

I laughed. It felt so good to really and truly just _laugh_. It'd been awhile.

Holding my hand out to Jasper, I smiled. Jasper took it and led me down the stairs. "You have much to learn."

"I'm a fast learner." I smirked at him. He grinned back.


	14. Intuition

**A/N: …hmmm…..nothing to say…..**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Daniela belongs to yours truly.**

Today was the day. It was mere hours until we would stand face-to-face with the Volturi. After everyone got done hunting last night, we had headed to the clearing I had seen. Some of the wolves and Daniela and Renesmee were sleeping. Jacob had convinced Bella there was no safer place to have Nessie then with them.

Jasper stood still, watching the trees where the Volturi would appear. I walked over and took his hand in mine. He glanced over. "You're happy. About something in specific."

I smiled. "I found a way around."

He frowned. "Around what?"

"The wolves."

Jasper's eyes widened. "You can see again?" I nodded and he turned to me fully. "How?"

I shrugged. "I was working on it last night and I just…got around. I guess I was so determined that I finally found…some way and I can see again. There are still a lot of decisions to be made, but I know that we don't have to worry about Daniela."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Daniela won't keep aging. We don't have to worry about that." I squeezed his hand. "She'll stop growing in about five or more years."

"At what age?"

"17. It's perfect, and the Volturi can't say anything about it because I'll just _show_ Aro."

Jasper's smile melted into a frown. "I don't want him touching you."

"Come on Jazz, it's the only way."

He shook his head, but didn't say anything more. His eyes returned to the spot across the clearing. "How long do we have?"

I checked, focusing on the future. It was still fuzzy, but based on the brightness of the sky, I'd guess it was around noon. "Sometime around noon, so like a few hours."

Jasper took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. We should have the wolves get up. In about an hour Daniela and Ness should be woken up."

"I'll go tell Sam," I told him and turned to go find the pack leader. Jasper didn't let go of my hand and I looked over my shoulder. "What?"

"I'll go with you." I shrugged it off. We found Sam, in human form, talking to Dad a little ways away.

Once we told Sam, he nodded and went to where the wolves were all sleeping. Daniela was sleeping with her head on Seth's shoulder and I smiled slightly. I might have been against it at first, but there was really no downside. It was obvious that Daniela adored Seth and vice versa.

Bella was still practicing her shielding with Edward and Kate. She had a look of frustration and concentration on her face. Edward kept telling her how well she was doing and finally she let out a breath and her shoulders slumped and groaned.

"You'll get it eventually, Bells," I called with a grin. She looked up and glared at me.

Of course I knew she'd get it eventually. The future wasn't solid, but I could see her in future time, shielding the whole family's thoughts from Edward as part of a joke. It seemed pretty easy for her then.

"You're so optimistic," Jasper stated, his lips pulling up slightly.

"Well…I have a reason." I reached up to kiss him quickly. "And besides, I kinda missed being the optimistic one that everyone can count on the say it's all going to be okay. If I'm not doing that, no one will."

Jasper smiled fully. "I'm glad. I missed optimistic Alice."

"She missed you too. Emo Alice isn't as fun."

He laughed and shook his head. "I know."

I hit him playfully and he winced. I grinned triumphantly.

Jasper looked over my shoulder and I scowled when I felt my sight go. It was one of the wolves. "When should I wake Daniela?" Seth asked, stopping beside us.

"About an hour," I answered. Jacob appeared behind Seth and I sighed.

"Wait a minute, you can 'see' again? Do we actually get to see this?" Jacob teased. "I heard from Bella that you get this…look."

"I can't see with _you_ around. You block my sight, remember? When you're farther away, I can get around. Which means you have to stay back during the fight."

"What about Daniela?" Seth asked worriedly, joking aside.

"Don't worry, I'll be holding her. She is my daughter, Seth. I can protect her just as well."

Seth still seemed uneasy, but he nodded. "At the first sign of trouble, I'm moving up. I don't care what you say."

I sighed, but it was the best option. It was better than having him there the whole time and not being able to see. "Deal." Seth nodded solemnly.

Both Jacob and Seth went back over to the back and I turned back to Jasper. "So…what do you think is going to happen?"

Jasper's eyes narrowed. "Knowing the Volturi, they'll get their way somehow."

"That's not an answer."

"Honestly Ali, I'm not sure. I hate not knowing whether this are our last hours together. It's killing me." His pain, horror, and desperation washed over me and I felt my heart break. I hugged him tightly.

"Jazz, it's going to be fine. I might not be able to see for sure but…I know. Somehow I know. I guess it's just…intuition."

Jasper didn't say anything and we just held each other. I meant what I told him. Deep down, I knew that we'd be okay.

I pulled back slightly to meet his eyes. Through our gaze, I conveyed my hope and love to him. He didn't need his empathy to know what I was trying to tell him. He smiled slightly and leaned forward to kiss me. It was short, since we were in the company of other people, but still extremely meaningful.

"I love you Alice, more than you'll ever know," Jasper whispered, running his fingers through my hair.

"And I love you Jasper, more than anything," I murmured back, reaching down the lace our fingers together.

After an hour passed, Daniela and Renesmee were woken up and Seth came over. Jasper and I had just been watching the rest of the family, content without talking.

Daniela was sitting on Seth's shoulders, her tiny hands twisted into his hair. She cocked her head in question, probably feeling the feelings Jasper and I were having currently. _Shit_. Hopefully only the strong ones and not the undercurrent of lust I was feeling.

I held out my arms to Daniela and she climbed off of Seth and to me. "You're happy," she stated, smiling. I nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I have a new reason to be." I didn't elaborate, but she didn't really care and went on to the next thing she had to say.

Daniela pointed first at me, then Jasper. "Love."

"Yes, I love Daddy, a lot." I glanced at Jasper. "And I love you too, Daniela, just well, not in the same way."

She giggled. "Of course not!" I really didn't want to think answer about that right now.

"How long do we have?" Seth asked me, backing up slightly.

"A little over an hour," I confirmed, going around Seth to see. "They'll be here soon."

Daniela frowned and I figured she knew who I meant by 'we'. Of course, she had seen the same thing as me, so of course she'd know. Being as smart as she, Daniela would know today is the day that they'd be here.

"Sam wants to know where we should be," Seth told me.

I turned to Jasper for this. He was the strategist, I was just the psychic. "In the back, behind the other vampires. We'll need you as far back as possible so Alice can see, but not so far that you can't be right there if it comes to a fight."

Seth nodded and started to walk away. He glanced once at Daniela, but continued to where Sam and Jacob were discussing fight strategy.

As my eyes landed on Edward, Bella, and Renesmee, I got a vision. It was an uncertain vision, since nothing after today was certain, but it was clear enough. It was decided. Renesmee would become a vampire.

Edward looked up sharply and met my eyes. He nodded once, barely perceptible then looked back at Bella. She gave him a look, but he shook his head and said he'd tell her later.

Jasper didn't question my vision since it obviously had to do with Edward, Bella, and Nessie.

The next hour was filled with tense conversation and planning. We got into groups, the wolves at the back, Jasper's friends in front of them, my family, then Jasper and I at the front. Daniela was in my arms and Jasper's hand was in mine.

Once I knew the time was getting closer and closer, conversation slowed to a stop and everyone's eyes were trained on the trees across the forest.

Jasper's grip on my hand tightened as the black shapes started moving closer and becoming clearer. It was time.


	15. The Volturi

**A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter, besides the epilogue. Yes I know, sad. Maybe…just maybe, there might be another one in the works…if you think this is a good idea, say so. I need to know if I should even bother ;)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. But Daniela is my own creation.**

It was my first glimpse of the Volturi that wasn't a vision and I'd be lying if I said I was scared shitless. But, I kept a straight face as the dark cloaks headed toward us as one. There were three at the front, then a few more behind them. After them, the cloaks started lightening up to gray.

When they came to a stop a fair distance from us, as one, they dropped their hoods.

"Aro," Jasper greeted, nodding once at the vampire at the very center of it all. He had long black hair and a creepishly friendly smile.

"Jasper! It's been years. What? Since the 1800s?" Aro asked pleasantly.

Jasper nodded. "Yes."

"This is your wife?" Aro's red eyes landed on me.

"Indeed. This is Alice Whitlock, and our daughter Daniela Whitlock."

Aro's smile soured into a frown. "Daughter? You know the immortal children are against the rules."

"She's not an immortal," Jasper said, shaking his head. "She's a half human, half vampire. Alice carried her as a human and birthed her as a human. It was only after that she was changed. Daniela has a beating heart and blood."

Aro's eyes were wide. "Is what you say true?"

The white-haired one named Caius turned to look back into the mass of black and grey. "Were you lying to us?"

I gasped as Maria emerged from the group. I hadn't seen _that_.

"No. It isn't possible for a human and vampire to have child and have the human _survive_," Maria hissed.

Jasper's eyes were narrowed. "I should have known."

Aro's hands steepled his hands under his chin. "If there was some way for you to prove it…"

I heard Jasper sigh and his hand dropped mine. I looked up desperately as he walked forward to meet Aro halfway. A female vampire was behind Aro, her hand on his back. Jasper held out his hand and Aro took it, his eyes closing.

I bit my lip anxiously as Aro's eyebrows came together on his forehead. Edward muttered something behind me, but I wasn't paying attention.

Finally, Aro's eyes opened and he dropped Jasper's hand. "Your wife sees the future?"

There was a collective gasp from the black and grey behind him. Everyone's eyes turned to me and as much as I wanted to look away, I held my ground, meeting all of their eyes. Jasper had since come back to my side and taken my hand again.

"Yes, I do. Every since I was a little girl," I told him, managing to keep my voice steady.

Aro clapped his hands. "Amazing! Your talent would be greatly welcomed into the Volturi guard."

Beside me Jasper growled lowly, his hand possessively clutching mine. "No thank you. I'm fine where I am."

Aro frowned. His eyes turned towards Bella and Edward. "Edward? Your mind reading would be most greatly appreciated."

Edward shook his head. "I'll have to say no."

"Bella dear?"

"No thank you," Bella responded confidently. I wanted to look back at her, but that might be suspicious. I had a feeling that maybe her confidence had to do with her shielding.

Aro turned back to Jasper and I. "Your daughter is an unknown though. How are we going to know what the future holds for her? There could be problems in that. We have no way of knowing."

"I know," I told him. "I've seen it."

Aro held out his hand silently. I nodded and handed Daniela to Jasper. He shot me a look that told me to be careful. I assured him with a look of my own.

I met Aro in the same place Jasper had. Aro's hand took mine and his eyes closed, bending over it and furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

It was a long while before Aro's eyes reopened. "Amazing," he whispered. "To see the things that have not happened yet."

"Well Aro?" Caius asked from behind Aro.

Aro didn't look at Caius when speaking. "The child will grow to the physical age of seventeen, then stop growing. It shall be only a few years from now. She grows at an incredible rate."

I couldn't go back to where my family waited because my hand was still in Aro's. It made me uneasy.

The familiar sensation of a vision took over. Suddenly it wasn't Aro I saw. It was a vast expanse of field. In the middle, Jasper and I were sitting in the sun.

"_I was worried," Jasper admitted, looking up at me and cupping my face in his hand. _

"_So was I," I confessed. "And I'm the one that sees the future."_

_Jasper chuckled. "Well I just glad everything worked out okay."_

"_You're telling me. I was so afraid that maybe it would turn out like my first vision. I can't…" I took a deep breath. "I can't lose you Jazz. Not now, not ever."_

_Jasper pulled me into his lap. I pressed my face to his shoulder and held him. "I know. I'd die if I lost you. I can't even think about it."_

"_I love you," I whispered against the fabric of his shirt._

"_And I love you," Jasper murmured. I pulled back to press my lips to his. Jasper carefully laid me on my back, hovering over me and kissing me deeper._

The present came back and I was extremely embarrassed Aro had seen that, but also extremely pissed. He had no right.

"Looks as though it has been decided for us," Aro said with something close to a smirk.

I fought the urge to glare at him. "Looks like it."

Aro sighed somewhat dramatically and released my hand. I went back to Jasper and took his hand again. He squeezed mine. Aro went back to where Caius and Marcus waited.

"What shall be done about this one?" Marcus asked in a rather bored tone, nodding at Maria.

"She lied to us, and without proper evidence," Caius stated.

"She must be destroyed," Aro replied. He nodded at a large vampire. "Felix, take care of that."

Felix went over to Maria. She hissed at him, but he grabbed her head and pulled it off in one fell swoop. Her limbs followed. Felix lit the pieces on fire with a lighter from his pocket.

I glanced up at Jasper, but his face was smooth. I knew he must have some thoughts on Maria's destruction, but he most definitely wouldn't show them.

"Do we have any further business here?" Caius asked Aro, know seemingly bored.

Aro smiled. "What about the wolves?"

Caius smiled also. "The wolves, yes. The Children of the Moon were all supposed to have been destroyed."

"They aren't Children of the Moon," Edward said, causing everyone to look towards him. "They naturally turn. They weren't bitten by a creature that is inhuman. It is in their blood that they change from human to wolf. Their tribe has been turning into wolves for a long while."

Caius's smiled disappeared. Aro's didn't. "That is a good thing! If you please, we shall leave peacefully. But of course," he turned to me, "I must ask again; would you consider joining the Volturi guard?"

"No thank you Aro," I repeated, shaking my head.

"Bella? Edward? Jasper?"

I gasped as Jasper's name came from Aro's lips. He had never shown interest in Jasper before. Why would he want him?

Bella and Edward politely declined again. Aro cocked his head at Jasper.

"I'll have to say no thank you, Aro," Jasper responded.

Aro sighed. "Well then, I guess that's that. We've done what we came here to do. We're no longer needed. It was good to see you again Jasper. And good to meet you, Alice. Hopefully we'll see each other soon." I don't know if he intended it to be, but I took that as a threat and a warning.

And like they entered, the Volturi left as one, their hoods pulled back up.

When they were finally out of sight, I let out a sigh of relief and turned to look up at Jasper. He gave me a hesitant smile. Daniela's arms were wrapped around his neck, but her eyes were over his shoulder, watching Seth.

"It's over," I whispered.

"For now," Jasper added grimly. "They won't give up. The Volturi _never_ gives up."

Edward and Bella approached us. "Because Aro wants Alice," Edward stated. My eyes shot to Edward's face. _Me? Why Me? _"You see the future, Alice. It's something he's never seen before."

"Well I won't let him take her," Jasper said confidently.

"I know. I fear it might end in a fight some other day." Edward looked off into the distance. "And there will be no way to avoid it then." Bella nudged him and gave him a panicked look.

Jasper was silent a moment, but then he spoke. "I think you may be right, but there's no way to know for sure. Right now, we should just focus on the present and the fact that we dodged the bullet for now."

Edward nodded, smiling slightly. He and Bella headed out of the clearing, Jacob following with Renesmee on his back.

The vampires that had been here to help started to take off, briefly coming over to Jasper to say goodbye. The wolves were also leaving. Seth came over, in human form, and my sight went, but I didn't complain this time.

"If you guys want, I can take her so you can…talk…" Seth blushed and looked at his feet.

"We'd appreciate that very much Seth," I told him, hiding a grin. Jasper handed Daniela to Seth.

Jasper turned to me. "Come on, I know where we should go."


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: :'( awww the last chapter… Like I said before, if people think I should write another sequel, they should say something. I might already have a few ideas… ;)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. But Daniela is a figment of **_**my own**_** imagination. **

We were in the field from my vision. The sun was uncovered and shining on us both. Jasper sat down in the middle, so I sat next to him. Jasper's eyes were on the ground beside him, his thumb running absently over my hand.

It was silent for a moment.

"I was worried," Jasper admitted, looking up at me and cupping my face in his hand.

"So was I," I confessed. "And I'm the one that sees the future."

Jasper chuckled. "Well I just glad everything worked out okay."

"You're telling me. I was so afraid that maybe it would turn out like my first vision. I can't…" I took a deep breath. "I can't lose you Jazz. Not now, not ever."

Jasper pulled me into his lap. I pressed my face to his shoulder and held him. "I know. I'd die if I lost you. I can't even think about it."

"I love you," I whispered against the fabric of his shirt.

"And I love you," Jasper murmured. I pulled back to press my lips to his. Jasper carefully laid me on my back, hovering over me and kissing me deeper.

I reached up to tangle my fingers in his hair. Jasper's hand slid down to my waist and underneath my shirt. I moaned into his mouth and reached down to unbutton his shirt.

Jasper pulled back slightly to bring my shirt over my head. Our lips met again as I finished off the buttons. He shrugged out of it.

I shifted us so I was above him, my hands resting against his scarred chest and our lips moving together.

Jasper's hands slid up my back to my bra. He unclasped it and brought the straps down my arms. He cupped my breasts and I moaned, arching my back into his hands.

My fingers skimmed down his torso, tracing scars. I undid the button his jeans. He helped me get them off. Jasper disposed of my jeans and panties next, running his hands down my legs while doing so. I moaned.

Quickly, I got rid of his boxers and pulled back to meet his eyes. He reached up to run his finger underneath my right eye. "They're lightening up," he murmured. His finger moved to my lips. I pursed them in a kiss. He smiled. "I love you."

"And I love you," I responded in a whisper, leaning down to kiss him again.

Our bodies came together and we both moaned. Jasper's hands came to my hips, guiding my movements.

Without warning, he moved so that he was on top again. I wrapped my legs around his waist as our hips moved together in a flawless rhythm. I twisted my fingers in his hair.

Our thrusts sped up with silent mutual consent. Jasper's lips left mine and kissed down my neck. I felt myself getting closer.

Out of nowhere, Jasper's teeth sunk into my neck and I came, crying out his name. He thrust into me a few more times before releasing, saying my name over and over.

We laid next to each other, my head on his shoulder and his arm around me. I reached up to touch my neck where he bit me.

"I'm sorry Alice," Jasper whispered. I looked up to see his face filled with regret. "I don't know what came over me."

"Are you kidding? Jazz, that was…amazing. I loved that you marked me." I smiled to show him I was okay. He still looked uneasy, but my emotions told him I wasn't lying. "Fine, you want to make it even? Let me bite you."

"Bite me? Well…if you want to…" Jasper's eyebrows furrowed.

I tilted his chin up and found an empty space on his neck. I kissed it before sinking my teeth in. Pulling back, I admired the reddish spot with pride. "There, now you're mine and I'm yours. At least, to any vampire that sees them."

Jasper smiled slightly. "We don't need bite marks to prove we belong to each other, Alice."

"I know that, but the thought is nice. I mean, we're bound in the human way, why not be in the vampire way? I mean…vampires do bite their mate, right?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes, they do. It shows possessiveness in a primal manner."

"Exactly, it's perfect." I grinned.

He shook his head, smiling. "You truly amaze me."

I laid my head back on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. I was glad that today was behind us. Now, we had forever. No matter what Jasper and Edward believe, if we could get through this, I'm almost positive we could get through it again. But, I won't think about that now. Right now, like Jasper said, we'd focus on the present and the fact that we were fine. I should have known the whole time that we would be. Not only did I get to be with Jasper forever, but I also have Daniela and my family. That was without a doubt the best thing that could happen. There was no need to worry, not to me. Everything would be fine. We've gotten our forever.


End file.
